Yuuki's sick day
by countrypanther14
Summary: When Yuuki gets sick, the other Code Breakers pitch in to take care of him. Sorry if the summary sucks. R&R. I own nothing. Rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**First Code: Breaker fanfic. I'll try to make this a one chapter story, but knowing myself, probably not. Other than that, R&amp;R, and be nice.**

* * *

It's not the first time he had gotten sick, and hid it from the rest of the Code: Breakers. And it definitely wouldn't be the last.

But when he got up to get changed, he stopped in front of a full length mirror and noticed how bad his sickness had gotten; with his stomach not allowing him to eat any food, or keep what he did eat down, Yuuki was nothing but skin and bone.

"Yuuki." Toki said, banging on his bedroom door. "Time to get up."

Yuuki groaned and covered his ears with his hands, his fingers tugging at his hair as he fell to his knees and waited for his headache to stop and the dizziness to pass. But when it didn't, and the room started tilting, he ran to the bathroom and threw up what little stomach acids were left inside of him.

"Yuuki," Rui called. "Breakfast. We're having pancakes."

"All right." he yelled, hurting his throat. He stood up uneasily and flushed the toilet before quickly getting dressed and going into the kitchen and getting some pancakes, eggs, and sausage, not that he was going to eat it anyway.

"Morning guys." Sakura said.

"Morning." everyone else said.

Yuuki groaned and covered his ears again, feeling dizziness wash over him as he tried to keep a fork full of eggs down.

_"Are you okay Yuuki?" _Rui asked.

Yuuki nodded weakly, watching Toki from the corner of his eye as he brought a mop and bucket over, like he knew what was going to happen. And it did, not too soon after Toki walked in, Yuuki threw up his breakfast all over the floor, and the front of his shirt.

"I knew that was going to happen." Toki said, mopping up vomit on the floor as Yuuki slid down into a weird slouching position(think L from Death Note).

"Oh dear." Hieke said. "Ogami, get him back to his room and get him changed, make sure he goes straight to bed."

"I know the drill." Ogami grumbled, taking Yuuki by the hand and half dragging, half carrying him to his room before helping him into a clean shirt. "Come on," he said, helping Yuuki onto his bed. "Lay down. You're taking a sick day."

Yuuki nodded and fell sideways, curling up into a fetal position as Ogami covered him with a Nyanmaru blanket.

"Night Yuuki." he said.

* * *

Ogami watched as Yuuki slept for a few moments before leaving the room and trying his best to close the door silently. When he was sure Yuuki wouldn't wake up, he walked into the living room and sat down. "Okay," he said softly, "I think he's out."

But when he heard a door open and saw Yuuki walk out half asleep, dragging an oversized Nyanmaru beanbag plushie behind him, he facepalmed. "Yuuki, what are you doing up?" he asked, trying to keep his temper.

Yuuki swayed on his feet and dragged the plushie to the corner of the room before curling up on its stomach and falling asleep again.

Sakura giggled and let out a small 'aww' as Yuuki shifted in his sleep and started sucking on his thumb.

"That is not cute at this point." Toki said, walking into the room with Yuuki's Nyanmaru blanket in his hands and covering the scarlet haired boy with it. "But I have no idea what makes him not tell us when he's sick."

"Pride." Hieke said. He touched the boy's forehead and took his thumb from his mouth before putting the thermometer under his tongue. "But I can see your point Toki, he has a fever of almost 105."

"Oh, poor Yuuki." Sakura cooed, running her fingers through his scarlet locks. "Toki, get him some water. He's probably dehydrated."

"Got it." Toki said, leaving to get a drink for the ailing Code: Breaker. When he came back, Yuuki had rolled onto his back and started mumbling 'Nyanmaru' in his sleep. "Here." he said, giving the water to Sakura.

"Thanks." she said. She supported Yuuki's head and touched the glass to his lips, starling him as the water dripped down his face. "It's okay Yuuki," she said softly, "It's just water."

Yuuki shook his head pushed the glass away, wiping his mouth before the water could soil his makeshift bed.

"Come on," she coaxed. "It might help your stomach feel better."

Yuuki groaned and allowed Sakura to give him some water, taking small tentative sips as it left icy pricks in his throat.

"There." she said. "We'll wait a little while before I'll give you another."

Yuuki mumbled something and rolled over so he was facing the wall before going back to sleep.

* * *

**And I'll probably have to make this two chapters, maybe three. Ah well, R&amp;R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, R&amp;R.**

* * *

"Guys, I'm home." Rui called, carrying in a bag of groceries. "Guys?" She set the groceries on the counter and looked at a note that was on the counter.

_**Rui, went to store to get medicine for Yuuki, keep an eye on him until we get back.**_

_**Toki**_

_Okay, no biggie. _ she thought. She walked into the living room to check on the sound Code Breaker, only to see that he went lost, and that his fever was higher. "Oh, Yuuki." she cooed. She picked him up and scratched him behind the ears. "You poor thing." she kissed the top of his head and held him as he nuzzled the crook of her arm. "I'll make you some soup."

She set him down on his makeshift Nyanmaru bed again and went to the kitchen to make some chicken soup, only to hear Yuuki throw up again. _I'll wait until later. _she thought. She set down the knife she was going to use to chop an onion and went to clean up the vomit on the floor, and got a wet washrag from the bathroom to wipe his mouth with. "You must be miserable." she said, stroking his back.

"5..." he grumbled. "Hold me."

Rui smiled and picked Yuuki up again, holding him like a small child as he nuzzled up to her chest.

"We're home." Ogami said softly. "How's he doing?"

"Still sick." Rui said. "Threw up again a few minutes ago."

"Well, luckily we got him some medicine for that." he said. "And it's a good thing we did, his fever got worse." He went back to the kitchen and got the medicine, and a spoon. "Okay Yuuki." he said, pouring some of the medicine onto the spoon and holding it to the cat's mouth. "Open. You have to take some medicine."

Yuuki looked at Ogami and sniffed the medicine, sticking his tongue out at it.

"Come on, take the medicine." he coaxed. "Otherwise something happens to your Nyanmaru toys."

"You wouldn't." he snapped, his voice hoarse.

"I would." Ogami said. "Now take your medicine."

Yuuki groaned and took the medicine, gagging as it settled in his stomach.

"You okay." Rui asked.

"I think so." he said.

Rui smiled and shifted Yuuki so he rested in one arm as she scratched his stomach, and he seemed to enjoy it as he laid his head on her chest again, purring.

Yuuki didn't know just how exhausted he was until he focused on Rui's breathing and heartbeat, and with her scratching his stomach, he let his eyes close.

* * *

**R&amp;R. And I'm pretty sure I made Rui seem OOC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter. R&amp;R. And I'm adding an OC in this chapter.**

* * *

"Target has been spotted sir." an agent said.

"Excellent." a voice said, exhaling a puff of smoke from his cigarette. "Take him, and knock out anyone who stands in your way."

"Yes sir." the agent said.

* * *

Toki yawned hugely as he watched Yuuki sleep, watching Yuuki was almost like watching a kitten sleep, he looked so innocent. He stretched and ran his fingers through his red fur as someone came into the room and hit him hard on the back of the head, knocking him out. When he came to, Yuuki was gone. "Yuuki...?" he called, rubbing the spot on his head where he got hit. "Ouch...Ogami, what the Hell?" He stood up slowly and heard Ogami announce he was home.

"Toki!" he gasped, helping Toki sit down on the floor again. "What happened? Where is Yuuki?"

"I don't know. I got knocked out." he said.

Ogami looked up into the hallway and sprinted outside, looking up and down the street as he looked for any sign that Yuuki was close by. "Yuuki!" he called. "Yuuki!"

"Ogami, what's going on?" Hieke asked.

"I can't find Yuuki." he said, feeling panic settle in as he pulled on his hair. "I think someone took him."

* * *

"Target has been aquired sir." the agent said. "But he's lost."

"Just make sure he gets to New York." the voice said over the phone. "If he's still lost, then we'll just continue with our plans."

"Yes sir. Understood." the agent said, hanging his phone up as Yuuki slept in the passengers' seat.

* * *

**R&amp;R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long. R&amp;R.**

* * *

Yuuki woke up slowly, breathing shallowly as he looked around the car he was in, seeing a man with short, spiky brown hair, sunglasses, and a black suit in the driver's seat. He tried to get up to see out the window, but felt a jolt of electricity hit him before he collapsed and heard a pop from his wrist, followed by sharp pain. When the car pulled to a stop, he felt himself get picked up and saw a black jet parked a few feet away.

"Let's go." the man said.

Realizing the seriousness of the situation, but being too weak to move, Yuuki bit down hard on the man's hand as he screamed and threw him to the ground.

"You stupid cat!" he yelled, pulling out a remote and pressing a button, sending another jolt of electricity through the red cat on the ground. "You dare bite me!?"

Yuuki let out a hiss and darted off past the agent, feeling something run past him before another jolt of electricity from the collar hit him and he screamed.

_"Yuuki," _someone called out. _"Yuuki, wake up. You're having a nightmare."_

Yuuki gasped and shot bolt upright on his Nyanmaru plushie as Toki grabbed him by the shoulders and laid him down.

"Hey, hey, hey..." he said softly, running his fingers through Yuuki's hair to calm him down. "Take it easy. You're okay now." He stood up lifted Yuuki's head before sitting and laying his head back down so it rested on his lap; allowing him to run his fingers through the sick boy's hair to help calm him and try to soothe his headache. But then he noticed how shallowly Yuuki was breathing, and the panic in his eyes; making him lay his hand across his cheek. "Oh no, your fever got worse." he said, grabbing the thermometer. "Open."

Still a little bit shaken from his dream, and really sore because of his illness; Yuuki opened his mouth just enough for Toki to put the thermometer under his tongue and watch as it rose to almost 106.

"Alright," he said. "Come on, we're going to the hospital."

* * *

**Sorry I had to make this so short. But still R&amp;R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter. R&amp;R.  
**

* * *

_This is complete and utter bull, _Toki thought as he and Yuuki sat in the waiting room of a nearby hospital. _We're literally the only people here. Why are we being forced to wait? _He looked over to Yuuki, who had his head in his hands, and patted his back. "How are you doing?" he asked, moving his hand up to run his fingers through Yuuki's hair.

"I don't want to be here." he said.

"I know, you don't." he said, his finger catching on a knot in the scarlet locks of hair. "Do you want anything? I can get you some water."

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"Yuuki, come on. You have to drink something." he said. "I don't want you dying of dehydration."

He still shook his head, his face almost completely drained of color.

"Excuse me." a nurse said. "Can I help you two with anything?"

"Yeah," Toki said. "He's running a really high fever. Think we can see a doctor? Like now."

Pressing her hand against Yuuki's forehead, the nurse sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but we can't really treat him." she said. "The most we can do is give him some pain medication and water; but that's about it."

"What?!" he asked. "He has a fever of freaking 106, and we've been waiting here for over two hours. And now you're going to tell me you can't treat him? I demand to see a doctor!"

"Toki, it's f-" Yuuki said before gagged and tried not to throw up; forcing himself to swallow back down the bile that desperately wanted to come up. "It's fine."

"No, it's not fine." Toki said. "You're really sick. You need to see a doctor."

"No, I don't." Yuuki argued. "You said it yourself, we've been waiting here for two hours and they refuse to treat me. Lets just go home."

"There you guys are." a voice said.

Turning, Toki saw Kouji walking over and stiffened. When he was on the hunt for them, it was not a good sign at all.

"H-Hey Kouji." he stammered. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Kouji asked. "What's up, is that I have Yukihina losing his damn mind because you guys aren't home and Rui sent us over to keep an eye on Yuuki."

"Sorry." he said. "But Yuuki's fever got too high. Now they're refusing to treat him."

Looking over at Yuuki, Kouji could tell he was really sick, and in a lot of pain; but he kept trying to act like he was okay. Putting a hand on his back, he rubbed it gently and looked up at the nurse; glaring at her. "Alright." he said. "Come on Yuuki, lets get you home."

"What?!" Toki asked. "But Kouji..."

"No buts." Kouji said, taking out his keys and unlocking his car from inside. "And ma'am, I suspect that you know that you and your boss will be hearing from our attorneys. No hospital just turns away a sick person."

Helping Yuuki stand up, he walked him out to the car with Toki not too far behind; the sky threatening to send down a pretty big rainstorm. Opening the door, he let Yuuki climb into the back and lay down; even though it was clear it pained him to.

"Are you going to be okay?" Toki asked. "We can take you a different hospital."

He shook his head.

"You sure?"

He nodded.

Sighing, Kouji went to the trunk of his car and got out an old blanket, throwing it over him and using his jacket as a pillow. "Try to get some rest." he said. "I'll have Yukihina give you something when we get home." Closing the door, he got into the driver's seat and turned the car on; looking at Yuuki in the rear view mirror before he pulled away from the curb and tried to drive as smoothly as possible so he wouldn't accidentally jostle Yuuki and get him even more sick than he already was.

Once they got back to the house, he turned the car off and opened the door to the back; Yuuki pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Come on bud," he said. "Let's get you back inside and into bed." Helping him out of the car, he closed the door and locked it; walking Yuuki up to the front door of the house as it started to rain. "Yukihina," he called as he opened the door and let Yuuki and Toki in. "We're back."

"Oh thank god." Yukihina said as he rushed over and checked to see if Yuuki was okay. "Yuuki, go on up to bed. I'll be up in a few minutes to take care of you."

"Okay." Yuuki said, almost falling into Toki.

"Come on," he said, helping the redhead up the stairs and into bed. "Just stay here. Okay? I'm going to get you a cold washcloth to help bring down your fever."

Watching as Toki left, Yuuki laid back on his bed and tried to take his mind off the uncomfortable throbbing in his muscles, the violent chills he was feeling, and the nausea that threatened to send up what little was left in his stomach; but nothing could ever get his mind off of it. Feeling something cold get laid across his forehead, he sighed at the slight relief it brought him as Kouji came in with his blanket and a cup of tea.

"Here," he said, setting the cup down on the nightstand and throwing the blanket over him. "This should help with the chills."

"Thanks." he said, his voice hoarse.

"You must be thirsty." he said grabbing the cup and sitting him up. "Here. And don't drink it too fast, I don't want you upsetting your stomach again."

Taking the tea from him, Yuuki took a few sips; letting the drink warm his throat and help ease the pain in it as well. Finishing off at least half the tea, he gave the cup back to Kouji, who just set it back on the nightstand and sat down beside him; running his fingers through his hair.

"You should go back to sleep." he said. "You look exhausted."

"Okay." he yawned, closing his eyes and falling asleep within seconds.

* * *

**R&amp;R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter. R&amp;R.**

* * *

"Are you sure Yuuki will be okay?" Toki asked as he, Kouji, and Yukihina sat in the living room. "His fever's getting way too high for him to be here."

"He'll be fine." Yukihina said. "Yuuki's been through a lot worse."

"Yeah, but he's never been sick like this." Toki said. "I'm worried."

"Toki, he'll be fine." Yukihina said, having a little bit of trouble believing his words. Though it was true that Yuuki had taken far worse beatings in battle, he knew Toki was right in the sense that Yuuki had never been this sick. Hearing a loud, banshee like screech from upstairs, he jumped as the entire house shook and something fell.

After a few minutes, the house stopped shaking and the three men locked eyes before jumping up and running upstairs to Yuuki's room; the wall separating it from the hallway completely destroyed. Hearing a loud cry, they looked over and saw Yuuki sitting up on his bed, his knees pressed against his chest as he rocked back and forth; crying almost hysterically as his hands pulled at his hair and practically ripped it out, drawing Kouji to his side in a second.

Going to feel his forehead, Kouji put a hand on Yuuki's shoulder to try and reassure him he'd be okay; but Yuuki's skin was so hot from the fever that he quickly retracted it and saw that it had actually burned him. "Toki, get the thermometer." he said, trying to get Yuuki's fingers out of his scarlet colored hair.

Watching as the blond ran off to get the thermometer from the bathroom, Yukihina walked over and sat down in front of Yuuki; placing a hand on his forehead and feeling his heart almost break as the redhead let out a gasp, curling up away from the icy appendage and into Kouji's body. When Toki returned, Kouji wasted no time opening Yuuki's mouth and putting the temperature gauge under his tongue; trying to soothe him as he watched the boy's body temperature rise over 109.

"Alright, we're taking him back to the hospital." he said.

* * *

**R&amp;R. **


End file.
